


Ghost and Her Soup

by BrownTown



Category: BrownTown
Genre: I'm sorry., Its like a soup thing...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownTown/pseuds/BrownTown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short af fic by me, Ghost after a small incident with me and my soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost and Her Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...

Ghost held the boiling hot cup in her hands, he knuckle just skimming the edge of the cup as she adjusted her grip the handle. She let out a tiny hiss as she went to sit down in her chair. Looking down at the Continental Classic Hearty beef soup, she smiled. She loved this Cup A Soup. She gently blew on the surface of the soup causing small ripples to break on the surface.  
She turned her attention to the chat deciding that her Continental Classic Hearty Beef Cup A Soup was still to hot to drink, she placed it down gently next to her. NotRay was still making Ray puns at every chance he could, Darezzi was pleading his innocence, Tardis and the other's were going on about the pictures they posted before.  
Ghost's fingers ran her fingers across the keyboard simply typing '#SoupHype!'  
A few of the chat members responded causing a smile to draw across her face, even NotRay managed to make a pun to no ones surprise.  
She picked her Cup A Soup back up and started to drink the contents. The warm, hearty flavour filled her senses causing her stomach to flutter in delight.  
She's loved her Cup A soup for a while now, she's just never put it into words... She felt as if it was finally time.  
She pulled her lips away to mumble a quiet, "I love you..."  
The warm steam merely rose off of the cup, she couldn't help but feel as if her Continental Classic Hearty Beef Soup, was saying it back.


End file.
